I think I'm falling for my sister!
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are so called siblings. But little did Kagome know that she was adopted. Inuyasha though knew this before hand but never told her. Now he is falling for her and everything becomes a mess but what would he do?
1. Default Chapter The Adoption

**I think I'm falling for my sister!**

_A/N: well hello! Umm…I hope you'll enjoy this one. Ok this is an Inu/Kag fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Default Chapter: The Adoption

It was a bright sunny day as Izayoi went to the adoption center. She had a son already- Inuyasha, but she wanted a girl. She wanted a girl who had a nice smile, (not that babies could smile yet.) A girl who had dark brown eyes like hers and a girl who doesn't really care if they were adopted later in life. She wanted one who enjoyed life at the maximum.

The nurse showed her around. She went left Izayoi went left. Until they came to the place where there were babies. There were many types of babies: Chinese, Japanese, African, Australian and others but she need one who could speak Japanese. The nurse showed her three Japanese ones. The first one was a boy so she said no. Next was a girl but looked a little older than she should be so Izayoi turned down that one. Then the nurse showed her a little baby girl who had brown eyes and small strands of black hair. Izayoi decided on that little one.

"Does she have a name already?" Izayoi asked the waiting nurse.

"No not this one, not yet. We would rather the parents to decide. But the parents before gave her their last name. It was Higurashi." The nurse replied warmly.

"Ok miss. I think I'll call her, Kagome Higurashi. But do I give her my husbands last name?" Izayoi asked again.

"Well you can…If you want."

"I think that would be nicer. From now on, this girl will be called Kagome Takahashi." Izayoi said proudly.

* * *

The Takahashi family was a rich family, they could adopt as much first class children as they can. But Izayoi preferred normal babies…I you know what I mean.

Izayoi's son, Inuyasha Takahashi was a pest. He would mess up anything for anyone even his strict father, THE great dog demon, known as Inutashio. He was a hanyou though. Many people thought that he wasn't good enough but they had to respect him because he was the son of the beautiful Izayoi and the son of the almighty Inutashio.

Baby Kagome was brought home and Inuyasha was the first to see her. He thought she was cute.

"Ma! She's cute!" Little Inuyasha said touching her hand while Kagome held them.

"Ga…" Kagome ga-ed to Inuyasha and he laughed.

"Can she come and sleep in my room? We can bring her cot into my room. It's big enough!" Inuyasha begged.

"Ok dear but be careful with her and I have to show her to father first." Izayoi went and Inuyasha followed not letting his eyes stare away from the sleeping Kagome.

* * *

Izayoi knocked at Inutashio's door and went in just in time to see him getting ready for bed.

"Hello dear." Inutashio said to Izayoi.

"Good evening."

"Hello pa!" Inuyasha sounding very lively.

"Hello Inu."

"I have adopted a baby girl like we wanted dear." Izayoi started.

"Hm…yes. I see her qualities and they are indeed very good. She, I presume, is a priestess."

"Oh really! The nurse never told my that." Izayoi secretly wanted a priestess as a baby too. But she didn't know if her husband wanted that.

"Now where is she sleeping tonight?" Inutashio asked.

"She's sleeping in Inuyasha's room tonight."

"Ok. Boy, be good to her ok Inuyasha."

"Yes Sir!" Inuyasha said and put his hand over his forehead like a soldier.

* * *

**In Inuyasha's bed room:**

"Can you put Kagome here ma?"

"Yes next to your bed right?"

"Yep!"

'Wahhhhhhhhhh!' Kagome cried.

"Oh dear." Izayoi went to get some milk for her leaving Kagome on Inuyasha huge bed for the moment.

"Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha said patting her soft head.

'sniff sniff…' Kagome seems to be calming down but she was still hungry for milk.

"I'm your older brother now you know! And I will look after you with my life." Inuyasha sitting next to her.

'Hee hee!' Kagome was now laughing and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and hugged it.

Inuyasha smiled back at her while she made spit bubbles.

Izayoi came in and saw her two kids playing happily.

"Inuyasha? Would you like to feed your baby sister her milk?"

"Yes."

She handed the bottled milk to him and he feed it to Kagome. Kagome sucked on it till if was finished then she burped. Inuyasha and Izayoi laughed.

Then Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha when he was patting her to sleep. They both were asleep so Izayoi decided to not wake them.

Inuyasha dreamt that when Kagome grow up she would look very beautiful and become an amazing priestess. But never forgetting him.

-

* * *

_Authors Notes: So…Did you like that defaulted chapter? Hm? Maybe the next ones will be longer than this. And Please read and review. I will update my other stories later._


	2. Chapter two Leave me alone Inuyasha

**Serenity-angel92: Hello all again. I don't know why I keep having random stories popping up in my head. It does get a little annoying but meh! I guess it can't be stopped. You know this is my 5th one.**

**Chapter two- Leave me alone Inuyasha!**

It has been a very long while since Kagome's adoption day, not that she knows. She is now 15 and Inuyasha is 17. Inuyasha has been himself, the most annoying, stupid, lazy, hobo big brother that anyone can get.

"Inuyasha! Give me back my CD!" I shouted smacking him playfully on the head.

"No! You left it hanging around so it's mine now!" Inuyasha said while trying to run away from her smacking and slapping.

"Mom! Tell Inuyasha to get!" _I can't stand him! He is an ignorant runt who always teases me for no damn reason. If I was his mother, I would kick him out of the house and make him live in a kennel! Wait, I wouldn't, I would be his mother for pit sakes. _

I did get my CD back though cause mom is usually on my side cause I'm smaller but dad…well he shares the same thoughts of Inuyasha.

* * *

At school (Tama High) me and Inuyasha were in the same class. We are only two years difference and I'm smart for my age so I recently moved up a class. Now Inuyasha will ALWAYS bother me.

"Kagome come here!" Inuyasha shouted from the other side of the class room.

"Make me you bad ass!"

"Fine I WILL!" Inuyasha was now walking towards me and then grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"Let me go Inuyasha!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

He pulled me up again and pushed me in front of him.

"Hello Kagome. I'm Miroku and I want you to bear my children!"

THUD!

"Shut up Miroku, you're scaring her! Hi Kagome nice to meet you. I'm Sango and that is Miroku if you haven't noticed and this is Kouga.

Sango said but as she pointed at Kouga I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

"Hey Kagome. Nice to meet you too." Kouga said in a calm, gentle, soothing voice to me.

"Yeah nice to met you Kouga…and Sango and um…Miroku." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Kouga! Stop hitting on my sister." Inuyasha warned.

"What! Well she is hot." Kouga said cupping my cheeks. I felt a bright red blush coming on.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha whacked him on the head towards me. As he did though, he whacked him a little to hard and Kouga's lips touched mine.

'Gasp!' I gasped in embarrassment and shock. My heart was beating so fast.He was still there after the whack, lips and all but deepened that kiss to a full touch. So I thought that I would also kiss back…just a little.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shouted at him in major shock.

"You Kagome, is the best kisser ever." Kouga commented after back his lips away.

"…" My mouth opened then shutted cause I was too surprised to talk.

"Oh my gosh Kouga I can't believe you just did that!" Sango said slapping him for punishment.

"Yeah man! I told you NOT to hit on my sis!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Kouga, you kissed my future wife!" Miroku said before he got another painful kick, slap, and smack from Sango.

" It's okay really…it was…nice." I said really really quietly while touching my lips remembering that first kiss from Kouga. Kouga smiled.

"Kagome are you out of your mind! You just kissed a player who would take any chance of kissing a pretty girl! And you just got his scent all over you, noting that if any other boy which aren't us, who even accidentally touches you, he WILL get his ass kicked!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"Wow Inuyasha! You sure know a lot about this topic!" Miroku joked but received a really angry and pissed off face from Inuyasha and Sango.

"Miroku…Why don't you come with me for a minute?" Sango asked him in a seducing way.

"Sooo my dearest Sango has finally made up her mind about me." Miroku said proudly at her.

"…Just come ok!"

"Yes dearest!"

* * *

"Kagome, do you want to go out with me later?" Kouga asked in 2nd period.

"-" I didn't even get to say anything before Inuyasha interrupted us.

"No you will not Kagome!" Inuyasha said pulling me back with my back on his chest.

"But I-"

"N.O. You will never go on this date with Kouga. Got it!" Inuyasha shouted in my ear.

I felt tears coming out of the corner of my eyes. I felt like kissing Kouga again and again to just make Inuyasha jealous but I know what Inuyasha would do after. He would tell mom and dad then I would get grounded for forever. I have never been on a date before and Inuyasha wouldn't even let me. Eventually I did start to cry.

"Kago- Kagome…Are you okay?" Inuyasha softened his voice to a worried one.

"No I'm not Inuyasha! And it's all your fault! You never let me do anything, not even MY first date! You're an idiot, a coward and you're the most annoying brother anyone could get! I hate you! Why can't you just let me live a normal life without you bugging me!" I said running off, out of the classroom while people stared and glaring at Inuyasha for making the new student cry. On the way I met Sango.

"…" Inuyasha went silent.

* * *

I ran into the girls bathroom and Sango told me to meet her there after the argument. So I did. She was standing there looking sad at me.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked me sounding a little worried.

"No. Inuyasha is a pain! He…he is the worst stupid idiot I've ever encountered. He doesn't care for anything that I do and never lets me out of his sight!" I said to her while crying.

"Inuyasha did that! Oh gosh! He is so getting it later! I WILL bash him until he turns into small crumbs of flesh."

"Hee hee! Thanks but it's ok. He doesn't usually do that. Thanks for being there and you make a sad person feel good."

"As long as you're happy Kagome." Sango smiled.

"Let's get back to class now ok?" Sango said.

"Yeah. Oh I almost forgot! Is Kouga really a player?" I asked

"Well, no not really, you were the only person he kissed. He must really like you cause he usually doesn't kiss any girl like that!"

"Lol! Thanks that's what I need to hear Sango." So Kouga ISN"T a player Inuyasha!

* * *

Back in the class room, I got seated next to Kouga and Inuyasha. '_What a bad combination_.' All class Inuyasha was staring at me with either a sad look or an angry look when I spoke to Kouga. I avoided him most of recess and the 4th and 5th periods.

* * *

Then lunch came.

"Kagome come here!" Sango said waving her hands up in the air.

"Coming!" I yelled back." Ok Kouga. So tomorrow after school at the Gaton Restaurant. Yes?" I said to Kouga secretly.

"Yeah. Ok so do you wanna go sit with them all?"

"Yeah ok."

When we got there, there were many people staring at us. We both thought it was because of the kiss.

""It was the kiss right?"" They both said.

"Yep!" Almost every one in our class nodded.

"Never do that in public again?" Kouga said.

"Yeah. But maybe in the restaurant later." I said back at him.

We both sat down laughing then Inuyasha came.

Inuyasha knew about this date they were going to and he WILL follow them but for now he will not say a word to Kagome to hurt her feelings again.

"Hi…Kagome." Inuyasha said nervously.

"…Hey." My voice was even, but just to him.

"So Kagome how about going to the movies with us in the week end?" Sango asked.

I looked over to Inuyasha and he smiled.

"Yeah ok, I'll go. Who's coming?" I asked.

"Um…me, Miroku, you, Inuyasha and are you coming Kouga?"

"Me? Yeah." Kouga said.

"Do you need a lift Kagome?" Kouga asked.

I looked over at Inuyasha who now had a small frown on his face.

"Um…it's ok Kouga. Inuyasha will bring me. But thanks anyways."

"As you wish then."

* * *

After school we all met at the front gate.

"So every one is coming right?" Sango asked everyone.

"Yep."

"Yeah." We all said.

"Do we need to bring anything?" I asked her.

"Nope. Just yourselves!"

We all left and me and Inuyasha started to walk the opposite direction they were going.

* * *

"So…" I started.

"Look Kagome, I'm really sorry that I shouted at you and stuff. So you can go on the date Kouga asked." Inuyasha said looking at the ground finding it quite interesting.

"Really! Oh Inuyasha! I love you! Thanks!" I said jumping around.

"Feh. Yeah whatever makes you happy Kagome."

"And I guess I'm also sorry for the shouting too. I never should of kissed bac-"

"You kissed back!"

"Ah yeah…it was harmless!"

"Yeah to you." Inuyasha pushed me off the pathway then I ran and pushed him off. We began a game of cat and mouse and chased each other home.

_'Kagome I just want youto behappy…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

-

-

* * *

_Authors Note: So how was it? Was it ok? Should I write more? Can you please read and review for me? Was it emotional? Can you tell me? Am I being annoying? I'm so sorry! Now bye for now._


	3. Chapter 3 My date with Kouga

**Serenity-angel92: Hello again! Thank you for your reviews readers. I appreciate them! And please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter three- My Date with Kouga.**

"Kouga…" I was still asleep in bed but I could still fell that I was dreaming about Kouga all afternoon long. I was saying his name. I had to sleep after school cause our stupid German language teacher kept shouting at us and gave me a major headache.

'Knock knock' I heard the door knocking but never answered it. Inuyasha probably came in.

"Kagome wake up or you'll be late to your date thing with the playboy!" Inuyasha said in the most irritating way.

"Kouga…?" I yawned.

"No you duff head! Inuyasha! INU-YA-SHA! Sheesh Kagome you even dream about him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up!" _'Ah! I felt like I was going insane about him. Okay Kagome calm down, just don't listen to that…that…AHH!'_

Inuyasha was blabbering about something annoying again.

'Whack!' I threw my alarm clock at his face.

"What was that for bitch!" Inuyasha cried out treating to throw it back.

"For you to shut up! Now get out of MY room while I get changed." I eventually got out of bed and got changed.

* * *

I decided to wear something more...umm…fancy. I chose a dark blue sparkly dress, it was definitely good. The dress went just above my ankles and had a matching dark blue bag with it. I tied my hair up into a ponytail with a dark blue band and wore blue bracelets along with a sapphire blue necklace I got from Inuyasha for my 13th birthday.

'_Oh old times with Inuyasha were good…but he has changed. I don't know, more IRRITATING! Maybe.'_ I thought while getting ready.

* * *

'_Beep beep'_ (Or what ever way the car's horn thingy goes.)

"Now maybe a black rose to my black suit might be nice." Kouga said to himself while looking at the mirror to show his handsome face.

"Kouga you better watch your butt out there. I will follow for my sister's sake. And if you do anything to her you will pay." Inuyasha said to the Kouga who didn't hear a word. Inuyasha was on the roof of his gigantic house.

* * *

'Ding dong!' The door bell went.

"Hello is Kagome ready yet Mrs Takahashi?" Kouga asked politely.

"Well, this very nice man is Kouga I presume. Am I correct?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes Lady Takahashi."

"Yes! Err… I mean. Very nice to meet you Kouga. And I'm sure that Kagome will be very happy to go out with you."

"Mom? Is someone there if it's Kouga please let him in!" I shouted from upstairs.

"Yes dear, It's Kouga." Izayoi said in reply.

* * *

Just them Inuyasha came in to the living room.

"What the-! Why the HELL are you in here!" Inuyasha demanded. _' How the fuck did he come in?'_

"Inuyasha! Be nice to him. I thought he was a friend!" Izayoi pardoned Inuyasha's rudeness.

"Yeah we are…sorta. Well before he kissed Kagome!" Inuyasha said thinking that his mother would kick him out of the house. Izayoi never liked boys kissing Kagome. She had many secret admirers back before in her old school.

"Awe! That's so nice." Izayoi complimented.

"Mom! You always say that Kagome's NOT allowed to kiss some random boy!"

"Well, is this Kouga JUST a random boy to you? I'm sure Kagome liked it since she agreed on this date with him, no?" Izayoi was always a tricky mother. She was the type who loved life to the max.

* * *

I then came downstairs. I felt eyes on me but I only found Kouga's. He was staring. Deeply. Not to mention freakish!

"Good evening Kouga." I said greeting him.

"Same to you. You are looking one of your best today Kagome." Kouga greeted me with a kiss on the hand.

"Now kids enjoy your time at the...the…the whatever place you're going to!" Izayoi said kindly.

Inuyasha left for some where and was not to be seen. _'Now where did he go? He better not follow me and Kouga! No he wouldn't…would he?'_

When I first saw Kouga's car I was crazy about it. It was a shiny black Exoticar Replica. It was so cool!

'_I now know that Kouga's family is rich.'_

"So ready to go Kagome?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**At the Gaton Restaurant:**

"Pleese be seeted at teble 49." The waiter said. He had a funny accent too.

"Haha!…Sorry thank you." I couldn't help laughing. We were seated and order some food.

"Umm…I'll have a T- bone please. Medium rare. And you Kagome?"

"Ahhh… A Caesar Salad please." I said smiling. "I'm on a diet."

"Very well Sir, Signora. " The waiter left with our orders.

"So Kagome. Can you stand your brother like really?" Kouga asked.

"Well. He can be a big pain. But that's what Brothers do right?" I answered unsure of what I was saying.

"Yeah I guess. Ok to the movies, did we think of what to watch yet?" Kouga, trying to remember.

"Yeah. We're watching Cheaper by the Dozen 2 right?"

"Oh yeah! Stupid me for forgetting."

Once the food came the salad was delicious, and I'm sure the T- bone was too, cause Kouga finished it really quickly.

"We should come here more often you know." I said while finishing my food.

"Yeah. But like how?…Another date maybe?" Kouga said

"I wish."

"That's granted." Kouga cupped my hands into his and pulled my head across the table. He did the same and just as we were gonna kiss again Inuyasha came.

"Stop!" Inuyasha familiar voice came into the romantic scene.

"Inuyasha! Why did you follow me!" I felt like screaming inside.

"You promised!" I said almost crying. (Do you think she cries too much?)

"I promised that you could go to the date but I never said anything about following you. I'm trying to keep you safe Kagome." Inuyasha said a little sad.

"This is a DATE! Me and Kouga ONLY. Why are you always here to bust everyone's moves for them. I was wrong Inuyasha you will NEVER change!" I put down the bill and grabbed Kouga and left the restaurant.

Inuyasha did it again. He HAD to ruin everything for Kagome and HAD to be such an irritation.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" He whispered.

* * *

**In the car: **

"Kagome?" Kouga sounded worry.

"That Inuyasha… Ok note: Never tell Inuyasha anything I'm doing which has to do with a boy."

"Don't blame him. Like you said, 'That's what brothers do', right?"

"Yeah but ruining my first date with you is not an excuse. He has a problem you know that!" I shouted while Kouga started the car.

I looked at the mirror on the side of the car. I saw me. Just me. _'We don't even look a like. And his attitude is just a mess. I'm the opposite of that guy I call brother. I don't fell right…but I can't explain it.' _I said touching my sapphire blue necklace.

* * *

**At home:**

I got home and once Kouga was gone and out of sight, I screamed so loud probably the whole neighbor hood heard. But like I care. I was just mad. I've never felt this before, this anger that's coming out now.

"Inuyasha I hate you!" I cried once again.

Standing near was Inuyasha, just on the roof, his thinking spot. He had heard all Kagome's words of hatred and anger.

"I guess I made you sad once again Kagome…my sister."

-

-

-

* * *

_Authors Notes: Hello once again. Did you enjoy that one? Please read and review! Thanks again!_


	4. Chapter 4 What did you say?

**Serenity-angel92: Ohayo! Or what ever place you live in! Do you think my chapters are getting smaller? If anyone who wants them long please inform me for I will make them longer for my next chapter. This is a sad chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Today Inuyasha will be ending on Cartoon Network…Wahhh! Curse you Full Metal Alchemist!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- What did you say…?**

Kagome was still made about Inuyasha ruining her 'was so perfect' date. She hasn't talked to him all morning, all recess and lunch and even back at home for 2 days.

But today everything WILL change.

'Knock knock!' Two loud knocks vibrated though Kagome's door.

"Who is it? If you're Inuyasha then get lost. You just ruined my silence of sleeping." I shouted.

Kagome heard foot steps walking away and immediately she knew it had been Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Get your butt in here!" I shouted and the foot steps came back. He came into my room not even making eye contact with me. Not for two whole long boring fricken days.

"Inuyasha?… I'm sorry for shouting at you…in public…in a restaurant. I'm sorry I just can't take it anymore!" I said.

'_Can't take what? Me?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"About what Kago-"

"About the silence between us. I don't wanna fight anymore. Well not like before." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Kagome… I don't want that either, but I don't like you with Kouga. You're with him 24/7 and I can't take it." Inuyasha said.

"So are you saying that I can't be with him?" I asked.

"Well I'll like it that way but…but it's your choice. You can choose who to be with."

"Thanks." _'I'll think about this Inuyasha.'_

'_Please make it a no. I don't want you near him. Don't want to see you hurt. But why do feel this? You do I feel…jealous of him? I'm her brother. Wait! I know! Yes that HAS to be it! I'll tell her. But…I'll have to ask mother and father first.'_

"Kagome I have to go downstairs ok?" Inuyasha was going to ask about the secret.

"Ok. See you at dinner tonight!" I told him.

* * *

At Father's Office:

Inuyasha knocked at his door and went in.

"Father…I need to ask about something. It's about Kagome."

"…What! What happened? Is she alright!" Inutaisho said worried.

"N-"

"No! What did you do, son! Made her cry to the 7 heavens?" Not believing what he was hearing from his son.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked as Inuyasha left the room.

Inuyasha walked out and got his mother then came back in.

"Is she alright dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes she is. But I want permission to tell her about _'it'_." Inuyasha had problems saying that in front of his parents but I made them bring up special memories of their childhood.

"Mmmm…About _'it'_… Dear? What do you think?" Inutaisho asked my mother.

"Well. What reason is it? Why do you have to tell her?" Izayoi asked.

"I…I…I think I feel for her." Inuyasha said really quickly. Only his father heard because he was a demon.

"You 'what' for 'who'!" Inutaisho screamed. (Funny seeing that! Imagine the great dog demon screaming because his son fell in love with his adopted daughter.)

"Shhh!" Inuyasha quickly covered his father's mouth up.

" I'm sorry dear what did you say?" Izayoi could hear what they were arguing about.

"Mom. Must I say it again?…Fine! I said…" Inuyasha said softly this time. "I said that I think I feel for Kagome." Inuyasha soon blushed madly.

"You 'what' for 'who'!" Izayoi's reaction was the same as her husband's.

"Shut!" Inuyasha was now over his limit of blushing. He was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh…Um…That's a BIG problem." Izayoi said.

"Yeah! But I don't know about her…" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Oh! So this is why you want to tell her about the adoption right son?" Inutaisho said.

"Kinda…yeah!"

"Very well Inuyasha, if you must then do so. Do what's good for you son." Izayoi said.

" May Kami be with you when you tell her. You know she might scream!" Inutaisho joked.

"Lol yeah…I just hope it'll all turn out right." Inuyasha said walking out.

* * *

Dinner:

There were chomping sounds made by the cat, Buyo and the end of the table on the floor. Buyo was a fat cat. 'Ahem!' very fat indeed.

But every one else was silent. Silent once again. Only maids and servants were busy outside the dinner hall.

"Ahem Inuyasha about 'it'!" Inutaisho coughed.

"Later." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha?" I said worried. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Inuyasha's reply was quick and short.

After a few long silent 'everybody to themselves' moments, I went to bed.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

I heard Kagome breathing softly to the scented air in her room. I went in and took in the smell. I went over to her desk and found a photo album. I opened it finding pictures of our child hood.

I smiled looking at this. I was reminded of how carefree she and I were when we were little. Flipping over to the last cover I saw a picture of us at the year 6 farewell over at our old elementary school. She was holding flowers, smiling at the camera and eyes closed hugging me.

"Old times…" I whispered touching her face in the photo.

Then I saw something sticking out at the very last covered sleeve, it was a note. I read it silently to myself.

'_Dear brother Inuyasha,_

_Sometimes you are so annoying. You would bug me till the day I die, am I right? Yes of cause I am. But besides the bad side, you have a very good heart, a heart of gold. You care for me, I can see that. But you're over protective of me._

_About that question, the question you asked earlier this morning…well I'm still not sure. I might dump him: just maybe and I know you don't want me to be hurt if he did. _

_At the restaurant, the Gaton one, when I left with Kouga to his car, well I looked into the mirror and I saw me. No one else just me. It didn't feel right. I hate being alone! I thought for a moment that we…we weren't sister and brothers anymore. Like we weren't related. Something in me kept on telling me that…that I was…was adopted. I'm sorry for thinking that. I know it's not true. Inuyasha, I don't hate you and I never will! I'll always love you!_

_I just wanted you to know that._

_Love Kagome._

Kagome just wrote that she didn't hate him and that she loved him. Somehow I knew that she meant the siblings love but on the other hand, it felt different. Love. As the lovers love.

"Ok Kagome," Turning to her. "I'll tell you tomorrow. At school. I promise." I went out of the room.

* * *

At School:

Kagome was sitting in class writing down the notes on the black board.

"Piss! Kagome, catch!" Inuyasha whispered and chucked a note at her when the teacher wasn't looking.

:Note:

Kagome,

Meet me at the car park at lunch today.

Inuyasha.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Just go."

"Ok."

Kouga had seen and heard everything. He was gonna follow.

* * *

Lunch:

Kagome was excused from eating lunch with her friends and walked over to the car park. On the way she met Kouga.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hi Kouga."

"So…where are you going?"

"No where special."

"Can I come?"

"…I guess…"

I saw Inuyasha and Inuyasha screamed.

"Why the hell did you bring that mangy wolf!"

"You never said I couldn't." I said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I…I love you Kagome." Inuyasha nervously.

"Well of cause you do! You're my _beloved_ brother." I said looking weirdly at him for bring a weird topic up.

"No Kagome. I 'love' love you."

"What? Why would you say that?" Kouga came behind me probably thinking that Inuyasha was mental or something and hugged me.

"Kagome I love you as a lover."

I was shocked.

"You're my brother…now can you stop sexually harassing me please."

"I'm not! I love you!"

'SMACK' I slapped him straight across the face. The noise echoed in my ears.

"Look I don't know what you are saying ok now stop before I call the police!" I still didn't believe what I was hearing. I started to walk away with Kouga until…

"Kagome you're adopted!" Inuyasha said suddenly.

I stop in a second the word 'adopted' came.

"I'm…what…" I said shakily.

"You're adopted. We didn't tell you before because we didn't know if you'll understand or not. We didn't tell because we didn't want you to be upset and cry every night of your life. I knew this the day you were bought into the house of the Takahashi's. You're not who you think you are, your last name was originally Higurashi and your parents got killed in a car crash when the went on holidays and you were the only one who survived."

I started crying. A silver trail of a drop of tear slide down my pale cheeks. My mouth was dry and the word 'adopted' surrounded me.

"No...no…NO! This can't be true! I'm not listening anymore! I can take it…" I broke and fell to my knees, crying, feeling the hurt inside.

"It's not true…please tell me I'm dreaming…I can't be true…"

"Kagome…"

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday or the past 15 years we've been together…I was happy then."

"Exactly. We didn't tell you because you were happy Kagome. I we did then , then your happiness would have been taken before today." Inuyasha explained.

"Then why today! Why now?"

"I told you. I love you Kagome."

"…" I got up and walked to Kouga.

"Kouga…I don't think that this is a good time for me to have a boyfriend. I'm sorry…" I backed away and smiled a fake smile. I was backing away from both of them, my walk became a run and I ran into Miroku who was probably looking for me for being away so long.

"Hi Kago-" Miroku started.

I just ran. That's all I could do, I ran into the girls bathroom and sobbed the hours away.

"I'm adopted…They didn't tell…"

* * *

"She didn't scream dad...she cried..." Inuyasha said leaving Kouga very confused.

* * *

-

-

-

-

_Authors Notes: OMG! Do you know how long that took! It felt like forever! Ok now PLEASE give me some reviews! I work very hard on this one and I almost make me cry. (Not that I cry easily)_


	5. Chapter 5 Slapped

**Serenity-angel92: Hi. Thanks for the reviews yesterday!  Who would like to have Kikyo in this? As a bad bitch and steal Inuyasha away later OR a good friend (I preferred this one.) Who cares for Kagome but doesn't fall for Inuyasha OR she is a cold hearted bitch who loves Inuyasha but he doesn't love back?(This is ok too.) Tell me ok! Oh and I feel that I'm losing my touch with this story, so if you don't like it anymore please tell me. Don't be too harsh about it though. Private Message, please.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

Can you believe how sad I was for Cartoon Network taking Inuyasha away. I'd pound on them for that…but I can't. How sad.

Warning: Sad chapter today!

**Chapter 5- Slapped**

Silence. There it was again. Nothing we want to say ever comes out right. It's just stupidness and silence. The endless nights I would cry myself to sleep thinking about what Inuyasha had said. I still haven't told Mother and Father yet about the argument at school…but maybe Inuyasha has.

'_You're adopted!'_

"That stupid idiot! Why not tell me when I was first here or just ditch me again!" I cried.

I fell asleep…3 O'clock in the morning.

* * *

In the Morning:

"Kagome wake up dear." Mother called.

"Five more…minutes…" I said while still sleeping.

"You've got school still you know."

"Ah! Thanks…mom…" It felt wrong calling her mother or mom now. Now she's like a stranger to me, like I don't belong here.

I got ready and finished everything then went back into my room finding Inuyasha in there.

"Hey…" He said.

"…Get out!" That definitely felt wrong.

He took out something and placed it on my desk. It was a note. Then left the room. I took it and read:

_Kagome,_

I'm really sorry for not telling you about the…you know that thing, it's also hard for me to tell you, you know. I understand if you hate me now and wanna say that no matter what you think, I'll still love you…as a sister. I did feel the other way and down deep in the bottom of my heart I still do, but you're uncomfortable and I don't like that. Sorry that you have to break up with Kouga too.

_Love Inuyasha._

But the word 'love' was crossed out. Harshly, like it was partly torn.

"Inu...Yasha…" I was choking on my words.

* * *

At School, in the classroom:

When I came in Sango quickly rushed to my side. Guessing that Kouga told everything to everyone.

"Oh my gosh Kagome are you alright?" Sango said in a majorly worried tone.

"'sniff, sniff' Yeah…"

Kouga was standing next too me rubbing my back and telling me crap about my so called brother.

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't have him hurt you anymore." Kouga said.

"Kouga…We can't have this relationship…not yet at least." I faked a smile who everyone knew was a fake one and nobody would fall for.

* * *

"Ok class! We will be learning about algebra today." Miss Mizuaka said. She was our young substitute teacher for the week. Miroku seems to like her…butt. Sango hates it when he does that, looking at her ass.

"Miroku!" Sango whispered. "Stop staring at her ass!"

" Oh jealous are we Sango dearest?"

"Oh you insolent bastard!" Sango blushed.

"I then take that as a yes. Just say you do and say yes when I ask you."

"Yes to what?" Blushing furiously now.

"Yes to become my girlfriend!" Miroku said proudly.

"You! Idiot!" Sango accidentally said that too loud.

"Miss Taijiya! Please sit down and copy from the blackboard." Miss Mizuaka said.

"Is that a yes dear?" Miroku said smiling his perverted smile.

"…yes…" Sango said really, really quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." She was way too embarrassed to say it again, may be at lunch.

"I'll keep staring now." Miroku informed.

* * *

Lunch: _(Oh don't worry, this chapter isn't all about Miroku asking for Sango to become his girl. Inuyasha and Kagome will come in later.)_

The bell rang for lunch and they all met at the seats, where everyone eats lunch. (I don't know the American way of eating at school; I come from Australia!)

They sat as normal, Kouga on the left, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Sango! Did you decide yet?" Miroku asked.

"Decide what?" Every one asked.

"To be my girl-fhemd" Miroku got stuffed with bread in his mouth. Never gotten to finish his word.

"Miroku! Shut up! " Then she whispered yes to him. He lite up like he was an angel and flew. He hugged Sango and kissed her. Sango stood shocked.

* * *

I just suddenly got up and went for a 'long' walk. Inuyasha noticed and secretly followed.

"Ha…adopted. Why me? Why the fucken hell did they abandon me? What the hell did I do wrong?" I shouted to myself.

"Nothing you did was wrong Kagome." _'Inuyasha followed me!'_

I turned around and saw him with his hands in his pants pocket.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey girl." _'Girl?'_

"Uh? Girl?"

"Well I don't know anymore. Should I call you sister, girl or stranger?" _'What? Why is he acting so strange?'_

"Sis-" I was about to let him keep calling me sister.

"You know…after you shouted at me yesterday I felt …different, Kagome."

"Different?"

"Maybe like…Anger. Yeah that's it, anger which was bottled up before. Yes I am a hanyou, but I have a 'family'." Inuyasha shouted in an aggressive way.

"I have a-"

"What a FAMILY?" He snapped at me!

"Yes…"

"No you don't!"

"'gasp!' But-"

"You said you didn't _'belong'_ right?"

"No…"

With the anger Inuyasha had bottled up in his sealed up body, he slapped me.

'SLAP!' It echoed though the hall ways. My eyes widened.

"There! Now you definitely DON'T belong! Don't even bother coming home with me! Be lost in you dead mother's world or something!" Inuyasha shouted after slapping my straight across me face. (So mean!)

'_My dead mother's world…?'_ I thought.

'_Fuck! I did not just say that did I!'_ Inuyasha thought.

Crying again.(Hee, hee! Sorry but Kagome's life right now is sad. She had to cry.) A tear drop fell onto the waxed floors of the hall way. Following the next.

"Ok…Inuyasha. I won't go ho- I won't go back to your place anymore. I'll live in the streets. Leave and never come back…" I sobbed hard. Not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Kagome. I'm sorry-"

"No Inuyasha. I'M sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your life, I'm sorry for everything I've done. And I'm sorry to have ever met you and your family in the first place." I collapsed to the floor and sobbed till me eyes went dry and couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Then I made a run to Sango grabbed her leaving everyone else.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango said sounding extremely worried.

"No, Inuyasha, he slapped me." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"He what! Oh my god, Kagome are you hurt? Wounded? Cut?" She said looking to check where I was slapped, then saw may face. There was a bright red mark covering my right cheek.

"No it was just a slap." Not telling her how hard it really was.

"Fuck! Inuyasha. Just a slap! That bastard slapped you! And he is your-" Sango growled.

"He ISN'T my brother. Not anymore. And nor doI have no place to stay for the night…maybe forever."

"Gosh! He even kicked you out!"

"…"

"Ok Kagome you can stay with me for the time being ok." Sango said rubbing my back for comfort.

"Oh thank you Sango! Thank you so much!" I hugged her like she was my life line.

"It's ok Kagome, don't cry. I hate it when my friends cry." She said patting me.

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked of what he did with Kagome.

" Fuck, I told her to go and she…she left."

"My mother is gonna kill me when she hears this!" Inuyasha said.

"Inu, Inu, Inu…What did you do this time, huh?" It was Kouga.

"Piss off you mangy wolf!"

"Now, I know this has to do with my Kagome and apparently I don't like her hurt."

"Didn't she dump you?"

"Yes. I dunno actually. But! I still care for her. If you did something bad Inuyasha, you're paying for it!"

"Get lost!"

"I really don't know what happened there but I smelt her tears, she cried and she grabbed Sango and went somewhere." Kouga protested that he needed to know RIGHT now.

"I don't like to see my woman sad Inuyasha."

"I thought I told you to get fucked!" Inuyasha got up and punched him in the face.

"You get fucked! She doesn't like you! So leave her alone! She cried the other day because of your sexual harassment! (You know…the ' oh Kagome I love you' bit in the before chapter.)

Inuyasha walked away hearing that. He felt heart broken and he knew what he said to Kagome also broke her heart. He wanted to fix hers and keep his shattered. It was for her sake.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_Authors Notes: Hi again! Ok that was weird right? Hee, hee. Kagome cried again. I'm sorry for all those people who don't like her crying. But I can't help it. Oh and please read and review. Also about the thing, you know? The bit when I said if you're not liking this then please private message me. But I hope you liked it._


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving and the apology

**Serenity-angel92: Heehee…I can SO tell you hate me now…ne? Sorry for not updating! I'm really, REALLY! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 6: Leaving…and the apology**

It was the end of school. I was 'meant' to go 'home' with Inuyasha but Sango said that I could stay at her house till things work out.

"Thank you so much Sango!" I packed my things and started walking but then Inuyasha came.

"Kagome!" He marched up to me with a sorry look on his face.

"What?" I turned my back on him and began walking with Sango heading north from the school.

"I'm really sor-"

"Save it Inuyasha Takahashi! One word doesn't cut it!" I walked faster pulling Sango with me. But Since Inuyasha was a hanyou, he easily caught up.

"Gosh Inuyasha! Stop following me!" I shouted but still he kept on following.

"I'm not gonna stop following you until I hear you accept my apology!" He followed closely.

"Well I'm never gonna accept it! So get lost, before I tell your mother!"

"She's your mot-"

"She's NOT my mother! I don't even know who the hell my REAL parents are! They total ditched me out to some lame center! I hate them! If they're not dead, I wish they were! I wouldn't worry because I don't fucken know them!" My face was flushed after all the screaming and shouting.

"Kagome…" Sango tried stopping and well she stopped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please stop annoying Kagome for today… She's had a big day already, so please?…" Sango was a very good friend. Best if you will.

"Fine. But mother is gonna be mad." He walked the other direction.

"Ah! Thank you again Sango!" We got to her house, and went inside.

* * *

She showed me the place and it was pretty big. She says her father owns a large company in Hong Kong, where she had once lived. 

"So pretty! Sango your place is so nice!" I was stunned at her house.

"It's not all that…"

"Yes it's ALL that!" It took me an hour to scan the whole house and another hour to look in detail.

"Ok Kagome, let's go to my bedroom!" Sango went to her bedroom and was it BIG!

"Wow! Sango! This was bigger than mine!" I stared in awe.

"Well…yeah?" Sango was lost for words. She didn't want Kagome to be sad…about the adopting thing.

"So…where do I sleep?" I asked once finished jumping on the bed.

"Um…you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep in a sleeping bag?" Sango suggested.

"No! I'll sleep in the sleeping bag because this is your bed!" I searched for a sleeping bag and found one.

"Ah! Good. Now I'll be sleeping on the side of your bed so don't forget I'm here! Don't step on me the next morning!" I warned playfully.

"Yes Miss Non-stepable!" Sango joked.

Once we had the sleeping arrangements done, I remembered something REALLY important.

"Sango?…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any cloths…uniforms…shoes…bags…socks…and…hair accessories."

"…Oh…well then you have to go and get them… Or else we can go buy everything but that will be one big bill." Sango's dad doesn't like her spending too much money.

"…Um…I think I'll go back and get it…"

"OK, when?"

"Can you walk with me like…now back to the Takahashis?"

"Yeah sure!"

* * *

Sango and I walked the way we went from school till we reached the house of the Takahashis. 

"We're here." I said in a monotone way.

"I can see…" Sango was staring at my former house and was gasping.

"It isn't that big!"

"Oh, it's BIGGER than big!"

* * *

'Ding Dong!' 

"Not Inuyasha…not Inuyasha…" I wished silently to myself.

My 'mother' opened the door.

"Ah! Kagome!" She hugged me and started crying.

"Oh, I thought you'll never come back!" She sobbed. Then my 'father' came and smiled at me.

"Kagome! Where were you?" He sounded worry. But I couldn't just blame it on Inuyasha…it would be…mean.

"Oh just over at Sango's!" Sango waved at them.

"Ok then. Come in!" 'Mother' said.

"Um…Mrs Takahashi, I'm only here for my stuff…" I looked away.

"…Oh no…" Did she know what I was talking about?

"I guess Inuyasha told you right?" Mr T. said.

"…yes." I took a big breath before saying that.

Inuyasha was watching carefully from up the stairs.

"What did he say?" Mrs T. asked.

"…Um…"

"Did he say you're adopted, I've got a 'thing' for you and you rejected him then he said something really mean?" She said. I just nodded. She led me to the sofa which I missed so dearly.

"Sit Kagome." Mr T. instructed.

"Inuyasha! Get your butt down here!" It was Sesshoumaru! He's _was_ my big, big brother before…well half. He lived with HIS parents but he usually visited father and the family.

Inuyasha can down…looking really, really exhausted.

"What?…" He didn't make eye contact with me and I didn't make eye contact with him.

"What did you say to Kagome?" 'Mother' shouted at her son.

"I said…to her." He muttered.

"I…WE can't hear you!" Mr T. stated.

"I told her to _belostinherdeadmother'sworld…_" Inuyasha said quickly. But Mr. Takahashi and Sesshoumaru heard.

"You WHAT?" Mr Takahashi and Sesshoumaru screamed.

"…" Inuyasha looked another way finding the pictures on the wall extremely interesting.

"What did he say?" 'Mother' asked. Mr Takahashi whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and shouted, "What!"

"Inuyasha! How could you!" She screamed him his ears. The whole family was mad at him because of him and me.

"I'm really sorry…I shouldn't of bought it up…I'm gonna pack then leave…" I took Sango up with me and when I past Inuyasha, I gave him a sorry look.

* * *

In my former room:

"That went well…" Sango joked.

"I can't believe I'm moving out…" Old memories for Inuyasha and I came flooding back. With the family and me…my 'aunts' and 'cousins'. We had fun…but it all had to change…

I packed in everything that were mine and had about 3 large suitcases.

"Wow Kagome…you sure have a LOT of things!" Sango said nodding her head.

'Knock, knock!' I swung the door open and in came 'mother'.

"Hey sweetie…" She looked around and frowned.

"You weren't joking?" I looked down to the rich blue carpet and shook my head.

"…Darling, Kagome…just because you're adopted doesn't mean you have to leave…" She tried convincing me.

"…Mom-…Mrs Takahashi…I don't want to but I must… You've taken care of me for the past 15 years and I'm really grateful! But it's just that…" She nodded.

"It's because of Inuyasha right?" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Come…sit." She patted the bed gentle to motion me to sit down.

"Inuyasha had known that you were adopted. You grew up extremely beautiful Kagome. He has grown to…love you more than a sister…" She explained.

"But it feels so…not right. I mean, he tells me that he loves me like it's a sexual harassment then he tells me I'm adopted. It hurts to know that I am…"

"But dear, you had to find out sooner or later…"

"But then why couldn't you tell me before…like maybe when I was…6 years old? If you told me then, I wouldn't be moving out."

"…We were afraid that you might not understand…" She looked even sadder than before and a small tear came out from her eyes.

"Oh! Please don't cry!" She looked up and smiled at me. Then another knock came from the door.

* * *

"Come in!" I shouted. 

In came Sesshoumaru and 'father' but no Inuyasha.

"Hey…" I said.

"Please don't leave!" Sesshy whined. He NEVER whines!

"…Sesshoumaru…"

"Have we not been good enough sub-parents?" Mr T. asked.

"You've been great to me! Really! I loved my time here!" Then the door swung open and in came Inuyasha.

"Hey…"

"Inuyasha! Knock before coming in!" His mother shouted.

"…Kagome…I'm really sorry for today at school…and if you plan to leave…then I will too. No! Don't leave…I'll leave." Inuyasha said. His parents gasped but Sesshy didn't really care! (Heehee!)

"No! Inuyasha you are staying RIGHT here!" Mr T. shouted.

"We do not plan to lose another part of the family!" Mrs T. exclaimed.

"But I've caused so much trouble and-"

"They're right Inuyasha…don't leave…" My frown turned into a smile.

"…If you don't leave…then I won't." Everyone smiled and Inuyasha had a little smile on his face.

"Yay!" Sango popped out of no where. Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"So…everyone is staying?" Mrs Takahashi asked unsure.

"Yeah…" I said then turned to Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and hugged me tight. The feeling felt so right there…in his arms.

"Ok! Sango you can stay for dinner ok?" Mama said.

Sango nodded and ran down stairs. We didn't eat lunch before…we 3 didn't…

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Hey! I hope that wasn't bad... Well I updated thanks to one of my readers...i don't know her name though... Well i updated! Please read and review. My dad kicked me off the computer yesterday!


	7. Chapter 7 Tell me you do

**Serenity-angel92: Yo! Sorry for the wait. I was extremely busy. For people who read my other story…'Dare my Ass' will know how busy.**

**So!…How's everyone? I know you might think I'm a 'little' random right now…but…well…yeah! Heehee! Ok! Ok! I can imagine that you're getting pissed at me saying all this crap to you so…On with da story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 7: Tell me you do…**

I was at my room, looking at the boring homework the teacher gave us…just looking. I wasn't really doing anything else.

'Knock, knock'

"Yes?"

"It's me…Inuyasha." He opened the door and came in.

"Hey…" I waved as I continued to look at my maths homework.

"…So…what'cha doing?"

"Looking at my maths homework…"

"..What?"

"Looking at my ma-"

"I know. But…why?"

"…You know, I don't know." I ripped my gaze off the work and looked over to Inuyasha.

"So…what do you want?" I asked kindly.

"Nothing I guess…but…"

"But?…"

"Look. I know that you're uncomfortable with me liking you and all…and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I've done to harm you or hurt you."

"…" My head was looking down and bangs covering my eyes.

"K-Kagome?…" Inuyasha wasn't sure of what was happening.

"…'sniff'"

'_Shit! She's crying!'_ (Sorry! Can't help it!) Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly I jumped at him hugging him like he was my boyfriend or something.

"K-Kagome? I-I…"

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry for not understanding you…Please forgive me Inuyasha…" I sobbed quietly against his broad chest. Blushing while at it.

"Kagome…_I love you…_" He whispered. My heart skipped a beat again.

* * *

_Love…what is it?_

_It's a feeling right? It's when two people feel for each other and cares for them deeply… _

_It's when the person you 'love' touches you, you feel electricity running up your arm and your whole body and soul wants him…_

_Is that love?_

_What will happen if I said I love you and you reject me? Will I cry because I've grown to 'love' you? Will I leave or slap you?_

_There's so much to love that I can not explain…_

_But one things right…Inuyasha…I love you…

* * *

_

"…I-I do too…Inuyasha…I love you." I whispered softly against this neck.

Inuyasha smiled and brought me off his chest. He wiped away my tears and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

_It felt like two souls were rejoining its lost parts._

_Is it true? _

_Were we meant to be?_

_This feeling I have for you just won't go…_

_Everything I've done has been so right…_

_Your touch…your soul…your …_

_Love.

* * *

_

Our simple kiss became a passionate, long, amazing kiss that felt as if it sealed us together.

But then again…this definitely felt very weird! We're 'like' brothers and sisters! I mean…this is a 'love' kiss…not a friendly childhood kiss! This is too wrong…I can't…

"Stop Inuyasha…I-I can't do this…" I ripped my lips off his and turned away.

"…Why?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Because-"

"Because we're brothers and sisters? Huh? Is that it?" He shouted louder than he should've.

"…Yes…"

"Kagome! If you haven't already noticed, you're adopted!"

* * *

That's it. That word hit me. Again, actually. _Adopted_. Maybe it's my curse…my life has been so…how do I say it?…It's been so _perfect_ but still so _im_perfect.

'Drip…'

Something warm…wet and watery fell on my arm.

* * *

"Don't cry Kagome…Please…I'm sorry…" I heard Inuyasha say. That didn't help it though…they kept on falling.

'Drip…drop…' Like acid rain… Tainting everything in its way.

I felt like I was pulled closer to something warm.

I opened my eyes…

"Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"Don't cry Kagome…I promise you that this will never happen again…"

_'Huh? What did he mean by 'not happen again?' Will he not 'love' me anymore? Wait. Has he ever truly 'loved' me before? Or was it only sister and brother love?'_

"No…"

"No?"

"I don't want you to not love me anymore Inuyasha…Because when I said that I love you…I meant it." My eyes were starting to hurt. The tears won't stop coming. It was like a waterfall…no switch…not stop. Just flowing into nothingness.

"Kagome…"

"I love you Inuyasha! I'm just not ready yet…"

He held me tighter to his chest as a stain started to form on his red shirt.

"…But…if you don't love me…then we will remain as sister and brother… If you don't love me…then everything will be like before…I will forget everything that has happened and the times when we were happy will rise once more…"

"Kagome. I want you to be happy and I care for you…but I-"

"But you don't love me? You want things to be like before? Happier times? You want me to be happy so I can basically forget about everything that's happened?" I said sighing deeply.

"Kagome. Let me finish. Ok?"

I nodded.

"I want you to be _happy_ and I _care_ for you **but** I love you more than life itself. I _need_ you to be with me. I don't _want_ you to forget. Happy times can rise again when we are _together_…as _one_."

"As _one_? Like lovers?"

"…Um…yeah." He was blushing.

"Can we start over?" I asked now also blushing.

"Yes…yes we can…" His lips hovered over mine as we shared our true loves _first_ kiss…

_This is love…_

_It's definite…_

_Our love will last till the day I die…till the day we die…together…_

_Together…as one…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Well…That was a bit TOO emotional…wasn't it? Oh well…I guess. Ok. For people who like lemons and limes and all that fluff…I really don't know how to 'type' that up. I'm not that kind you know?…Reading about it…sure. I can do that…but actually THINKING about it makes me a little itsy-bitsy SICK!_

_So if you do want a lemon/fluff…then you've gotta help me._

_Ciao! Please read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8 Lil Miss Slut of da Century!

Serenity-angel92: Hey! Sorry for the long….longlonglong x heaps LONG time. Luckily, a good reader has reminded me to update this story…as for if she didn't…then this would probably still be …not updated. Sorry! And thank you Jessica for telling me to update! I think I'll stuff in a little Kikyo-ness in here…don't know how it'd go…but I'll try and make it fit in… Oh! And I think I want this one in third person…can't be bothered doing first…sorry for changing it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…sadly like everyone else…of course besides the maker…Grrr!

**Chapter 8: Introducing - Little Miss Slut of the Century**

Waking up early in the morning, Kagome looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was. It was a fine morning. It felt like anything could happen. She went to the bathroom and did her morning routines and went down stairs to have breakfast. Mrs Takahashi was already up. Making the breakfast for everyone, but Mr Takahashi was at work already, He had a meeting about something.

Inuyasha came down looking VERY fine…but she shouldn't be thinking about this stuff in the morning!

"Inuyasha!" His mother called.

"Yea?…"

"Put on a top will you?" She said with a motherly tone.

"…Fine…"

"Young man! Don't you 'fine' me! Do it now!"

"Ok! Ok!" He ran back upstairs and came back with his uniform on.

"Good. That's the Inuyasha I know." She said and went back cooking.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted tiredly.

"Hey. Tired?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"…I was up all night…" And he started to blush…just faintly.

"…Why?" Kagome was sorta still naïve.

"I was…thinking of you…" He whispered but she caught it. She smiled and kissed his on the cheeks. That small peck made him blush beet red!

* * *

At school:

As they arrived, they heard whispers…not really whispers…but well…LOUD 'whispers'.

"Hey! I heard that here was this new girl! I was told she is H.O.T! What's her name man?" Some really eager guy wanting to know everything.

"I thought her name was something like…Kikyo Hiromi. But the rumors were right! She is one FINE looking thang!" The other guy smirked with a sickening grin on his face.

"OH! Look! She's coming!" Another guy said licking his lips as her 'shining self' came in to the school. She was a prep. Dressed all nicely. But she acted as prep of course…

Then the bell rang…but all the guys except for Inuyasha, kept looking at the girl…

* * *

Any who, we had another GAY test our STUPID teacher gives us…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as we were both in class.

"Yes?" She didn't take my eyes of the work.

"What's the fricken time?" He hissed, glaring at the teacher.

"Um…10:25." Kagome looked at my watch and there was like 5 minutes for 'working' time left.

"Thanks!" He said really loudly...it was an accident!

"Inuyasha! Be quiet! This IS a test!" The teacher scowled. Inuyasha swore at the teacher and receive…

"Detention! Mr Takahashi!" The teacher roared like the pig she is.

"Feh! Whatever!"

"Lunch detention!"

'RINNNNNGGG!' The bell rung, signaling that it was recess. (A/N I'm in Australia. So there IS recess at high school.)

Every body ran out of the classroom to get away from that freak of a teacher.

* * *

Out in the seats area:

"Can you believe that pig! She gave me detention for 'accidentally' shouting out 'Thanks' in a class test! She's SO getting fired later!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You always have detention. What's the difference?" She said calming him down by ribbing his back.

"Difference?…That'll be you."

"Huh?" He turned around to face me and captured her lips once again. Also to her surprise again.

"Inuya-"

"Inuyasha!" A male voice of the lech came to interrupt.

"Oh! Am I _interrupting_ something?" Miroku asked sticking his head in our face and grinning like the mad man he is.

"N-no!" They both blushed at what Miroku say us do.

"Wait…This is weird."

Sango walked by and sat in front of us.

"Why?" Kagome asked looking at him curiously.

"Because…I thought you and Inuyasha were siblings." Miroku had like NO idea of what's going on around here.

"You're REALLY lost aren't you Miroku?" Kagome stared at him with a blank look

"What?"

"…Stupid faggot." Sango hit him across the head with her extremely strong fist.

"Ah!" Miroku pouted and faked crying.

"I thought you loved me…" He said inching across to Sango.

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"Yeah Miroku. I can't believe you haven't heard yet. Even the teachers know that I'm…adopted." As always…adopted hurt her feelings.

"…Oh…I'm sorry." Miroku looked a bit more shameful of the news he just received to his stupid hollow head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha nuzzled my neck and purred softly to me.

She felt like she had relaxed a bit.

"Inuyasha." His purrs had me sleepy. Soon, she feel asleep on his shoulders.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome on his shoulders.

'_So angelic. So peaceful. My Kagome.'_ He smiled and looked up to find everyone for his friends literally staring at him in shock.

"What?"

"…"

"What!" He raised his voice a bit louder for the deafies to hear.

"N-nothing." They pretended to eat their food as they kept on peaking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"…Ok. Quit staring. Even your stares can wake up Kagome." He said bluntly.

"O-ok…"

He looked down again to the sleeping angel. Patted her shiny raven hair and smiled.

'RINNNNNNGG!'

"Curse that stupid bell!" Inuyasha cursed and stuck his rude finger up at the bell on the wall which kept ringing a deafening…screeching noise.

Kagome woke up and blinked her eyes open as she absently looked up at Inuyasha's cursing face.

"Inuyasha? You DO know that bell can't respond right?"

Inuyasha looked down to see a smiling Kagome looking up at him.

"…Haha…Yeah. Well I just did that incase it can for waking you beautiful self up. Had a nice nap?"

"Yes. With you."

"Class?"

"Sure. What do we have?"

"Um…3rd period…maths."

"Aw no…Another lame teacher to listen to…" She painfully spat out.

"Yeah. Ms Shindo. Slut rat." Inuyasha joked.

* * *

In Class:

"Now class! You will be doing an examination! It's on equations! You have 20 minutes!" Shouted Ms Shindo.

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"Hey…" Kagome called.

"Yeah?"

"I heard what you said."

"…Oh."

"Right…" Kagome got going on the test. Real fluke. Real easy. It was only maths!

_'Find the missing side of the Pythagoras…stupid people making up these stupid tests! X equals…blah, blah, blah! Argh!'_ She thought arrogantly. Then she glanced over to see what Inuyasha was up to in his test without getting caught.

_'SHIT! Question 18! It's only been 10 minutes! Oh my gawd…I'm only up to 3…'_ She moaned and pouted.

OK, so after the half an hour test…not to mention it was…'easy', we had to hand it into the teacher and learn a new subject: 'Algebra… I mean seriously! It's the billionth time we've learnt this GAY subject!'

"ARGH! How many more times will we learn this? It's getting to me!…BAD!" Inuyasha growled frustrated. (ly?)

"Ahhh…I know…" Kagome agreed and said the same.

"Now class! Settle down! We're learning ALGEBRA!- Oh! An there is a new student here, come in Kikyo, address yourself to the class." The teacher yelled.

"Hello class…I'm Kikyo Hiromi. I got moved here to study, of course my dad made me move…," She rolled her eyes…from what she said…Kagome thought she didn't really like her dad for making to her move here.

", Anyways, I hope I'll have a good time here…make some friends and make some guys." She said and winked at the guys in the front row. Ms Shindo made Kikyo sit on the other side of Inuyasha.

'Grrr…I hate this stupid idiotic fag of a teacher damn it! ARGH! Putting a slut next to MY Inuyasha! She better not do anything to him!' Kagome thought really angrily.

"Why hello sweet thang…are you free? Wanna go out some time?" Kikyo said putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"…Go away slut." Inuyasha said as he flicked her hand off his shoulder.

'Yes!" Kagome thought happily.

"I will get you honey…whether you like it or not…" Kikyo warned. This girl looked half dead! She gave Kagome the MAJOR creeps…EVEN Inuyasha!

"She is so…slutty!" Kagome growled to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"I reckon!" They all replied.

All the guys were making way for the 'precious' Kikyo, petty princess of sluttyness, pass thought the gawd damn CLASS ROOM DOOR!

"Thank you boys…call me…I'll be waiting." She said in the most forbidden fucked up plastic voice anyone has ever heard!

"That's just wrong…" Sango said.

"State the obvious…I will NEVER grope her…my cursed hand will only stay to my dearest SANGO!" Miroku said even afraid. But then he did grope Sango…from behind of course…AGAIN!

SLAPP!

"Ow! Sango dearest! Why did you do that?" Miroku cried and crouched down to the floor next to Sango while rubbing his cheek. He looked so cute! Like a little boy.

"Oh shut up 'Roku! You know why I hit you! So live with it!" Sango said.

"…But if I do…does that mean you'll bear my children?" Miroku quickly got up and grabbed Sango's hands.

"N-no!" Sango stumbled. She was blushing!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Hey! I hope that wasn't…how you said…um…bad. Was it? Oh please don't say it was! Anyways…sorry for the long horrible wait…so sorry…and thanks again for Jessica for reminding me! Hehe! ThereI just put in a little bit of Sango and Miroku!

Please read and review!

Ciao! Serenity-angel92


End file.
